


kokichi oma watches hatsune miku and becomes a vsco boy and sayak and sushi are not proud

by MarsSamaDesu



Series: kokichi chronicles [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, why do i still do this garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsSamaDesu/pseuds/MarsSamaDesu
Summary: What the title said
Series: kokichi chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600219
Kudos: 6





	kokichi oma watches hatsune miku and becomes a vsco boy and sayak and sushi are not proud

**Author's Note:**

> y'all ever seen that eh, ah sou vsco miku parody? thats wher ei got this idea from  
> its 10:23  
> i need help
> 
> anyways part 4 should come soon  
> enjoy now  
> bye

sushi saihara was walkin' dwonstairs  
cuz he heard something  
duh

it waS like 3am in the motherfuck morning  
who would be up at 3am in the mohterfucking morning  
if u guessed cockitchy

ur fucking write  
cockitchy oma was up at night and watching hatsune miku  
and it was past his fkucing bedtime  
cockitchy why

sushi was upsetti spaghetti

but then he realized for himself  
cockitchy was listening to htsune miku on the tv

"alexa play holy lance explosion boy"

sushi eyes widened, cockitchy was listening  
to holy lacne exlposion boi  
the nonexidsnt beat dropped harder than mommi tojo

so sudhsi did a cponfornt on kokichi

"cockitchy it si 3 in the morninhg"

"sthtsfu sushi i do what i want"

"no u dont im telling dad he will beat u"

"i wish he named u "the gym" so he can say he hits the gym every day"

"fkcu u sush i will vore u again"

what cockshit and sushi didnt realize is that after holy lance explosion boy stopped playing

the legendary  
sk sk sk miku vsco girl video had come on  
much to cockitchys plsueare and sush's dismay  
wehn that came on

kockitchy went vsco girl  
sush was surprised  
sayak was downstairs she fell down the stairs having a seizure

but cockitchy had the power now  
cockitchy held up his scrunchies and the sk sk sk video went full blast  
ripping the fabrics of the world now

"sksksksksksksks and i oop-" sia d cockitchy  
he had hsi hydrauflask with hi,m  
sayak had a more powerdful seizure and cofckitchy didnt care

"hashtaga save the turtels!!!!!!!!!!" cockitchy continued  
sushi was in a shcoketh mode  
he had to do somethgin to save cockitchy frpom his demsie as a visco boy  
he wewnt demon slayer mode

"cockitchy i am very disappointed in u" he said

"sksksksksksk sorry sister!!! it seems like u dont have any scrunchies u can have mine ksksksksksks anna oop-"

sushi lookedc at cockitchy with a dtermined face

"cockitchy stop becoming a vsco boy"

"sksksksksksksk really???? sis this is a real anna oop- moment right now #savetheturtles!!!!!!!!!!"

the sk sk sk miku was skskskskksksksksing now  
it wass becoming hardewr for sushji to resisty the skskksksksks miku  
but he ahs his water breathing 69th form, he thought  
he will end this

he got tanjirou's sword form his own ass and he did the avape

to save sayak from this trouble

"sayak, 11037, chiak, mahitits, jailbait, mommy tojo, and of course my wonderful gf kayayday" sushi said, puttogm the sword infront of his face  
it smelled like kayayday's bath water with soap and her scent mixed in because yes

"i will end tghis visco miku"  
he continued

"water breathing, 69th form!!!" sushi said

"skskskskskksksksks!!! ur chakra is too weak sis!!!!!!!!! sksksksksks" kokichi said, pulling oiut his hydrauflask sword

"your vsoness has come tyo an end, miku an d cokcihthy" sushi ignred him

"sayonara, vsco twins"

sushi exploded the tv and cockiutchy putting togethert the fabrics of reality again....  
cokdithchy stopped his vsconess  
and the vsco miku had died  
sayak had a peaceful seizure

and sushi could sleep in his bed with a naked kayayday

the end


End file.
